La última noche
by MilyV
Summary: Dicen que cuando uno pierde algo, es cuando uno lo valora más. Noruega decide irse de la casa de Dinamarca y éste por la desesperación, se confiesa.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Estaba sentado sobre su trono, meditando. No podía creerlo, el día había llegado, ése que había parecido tan lejano, tan distante, ahora estaba enfrente de él. Desde que había recibido aquella noticia, no había mostrado un esbozo de preocupación. Jamás creyó que lo que le había mencionado Noruega, se convertiría en realidad. Y tampoco pensó en que tendría semejantes sentimientos en su pecho.

_Un par de meses atrás, Dinamarca estaba observando con mucha atención lo que sucedía a las afueras de su palacio. Estaba orgulloso, había conseguido formar un imperio fuerte y rico, a pesar de los rebeldes a los que tuvo que matar con sus propias manos. Sonrió, todo estaba en notable calma. Debía felicitarse a sí mismo, no había un mejor gobernante que él mismo._

_Noruega estaba a un par de pasos de distancia de él. Tenía algo muy importante qué decirle, había algo en lo que había estado pensando profundamente desde hacía tiempo. Era el momento, aunque estaba seguro de que su idea no sería del agrado del danés. Pero lo estaba haciendo por él y por su pequeño hermano, no había nada más en lo que había considerado._

—_Anko… —Lo llamó con esa voz que siempre hacía voltear a Dinamarca._

—_¿Qué sucede, Nor? Ven a contemplar mi gran obra —respondió con una gran sonrisa._

—_Me voy —comentó, sin prestar atención a las indicaciones del mayor de los países nórdicos._

—_¿A dónde? Supongo que podríamos embarcarnos a nueva expedición —Su sonrisa era resplandeciente mientras observaba el horizonte._

—_No tú, yo. _

—_¿Crees qué puedes formar tu propia casa en este mundo? ¡Buena suerte! —se mofó, no podía tomar en serio lo que le acababa de mencionar el muchacho._

_Noruega se alejó, molesto por la actitud que había mostrado Dinamarca. Lo subestimaba y demasiado. No obstante, no iba a preocuparse por eso. Ya le demostraría cuán errónea fue su afirmación, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. _

Dinamarca miraba hacia las enormes puertas que daban hacia los pasillos del palacio. Sus ojos azules que siempre se habían caracterizado por su vivacidad, habían perdido su brillo. Ahora lucían tristes, como si le hubiesen arrebatado esa alegría de la cual estaba rodeado. Y no era para menos, el noruego iba a irse de su casa para formar la suya propia. Esa idea le molestaba, le irritaba, le enojaba.

Y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer. No estaba seguro si debía impedírselo a través de alguna orden o simplemente dejarlo ir. Por primera vez, la felicidad de alguien más le resultaba mucho más importante que la suya propia. Mientras que suspiraba, recordó el momento en que había descubierto que Suecia y Finlandia se habían escapado.

—_¡¿Qué hicieron qué? —exclamó un enfurecido danés al ver que dos de sus subordinados habían decidido hacer una vida aparte, lejos de él._

—_Han llevado todas sus cosas —respondió Noruega, mientras que revisaba la habitación que les había correspondido a los que se habían convertido en fugitivos._

_Dinamarca no toleró un instante más, si era necesario, traería a los dos de los cabellos. ¡Él era el rey, a él debían responder y a nadie más! El hombre fue en busca de su armadura y de su hacha,. Iba a detenerlos en cuanto antes. Sobre todo, a Suecia. Desde siempre, había sabido que aquel no lo apreciaba como jefe y finalmente había conseguido lo que quería: Libertad._

_Sin embargo, eso no iba a permitir. No mientras Dinamarca del Norte fuera un hombre fuerte, quien había encabezado tantas excursiones al Atlántico Norte, quien había conquistado vastos territorios, quien tenía mucha más experiencia que esos dos. No temía a una batalla más, sino con ello recuperaba lo que le pertenecía por derecho, por ser el mayor de los cinco países nórdicos._

_No obstante, mientras que se encaminaba para armar un ejército y organizar los barcos, una mano lo detuvo. Estaba demasiado molesto para detenerse allí mismo, pero la otra persona tampoco iba a rendirse. Una vez más, sintió esa mano encima de su hombro. No quería perder más el tiempo, mas estaba comenzando a irritarse por la insistencia de aquel personaje._

—_¿No ves qué debo recuperar lo que es mío? —inquirió y cuando se volteó, se halló con Noruega y el pequeño Islandia, que estaba escondido detrás del escandinavo._

—_No lo hagas —fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho con esos profundos ojos azules que arrastraban a cualquiera hacia su interior._

—_¡¿Por qué no? —Empujó suavemente a su interlocutor, Dinamarca estaba preparado a lo que fuera. Su orgullo no iba a ser pisoteado por un par de rebeldes, tenía una reputación que mantener._

—_Porque somos hermanos —explicó sin cambiar su expresión._

_El hombre miró hacia un lado. A pesar de que estaba hirviendo de ira por la deshonra que Suecia había provocado contra él, no podía rebatir al noruego. Era cierto, se habían criado junto los cinco, habían vivido muchas experiencias y aventuras como vikingos. Se habían divertido, reído, llorado, accidentado con alguna flecha, incluso peleado por quién comía primero._

—_Detesto que me hagas esto —aseguró el danés y regresó a su palacio._

Pero las circunstancias eran completamente distintas. ¿Quién podía hacerle meditar acerca de lo que ocurría a su alrededor? ¡Si era el mismo Noruega quien había optado por embarcarse por su cuenta! Su único compañero, su único amigo, el único que había estado con él en los momentos más grandiosos de su historia y en los más bajos. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Ahí fue cuando se le vino el mundo abajo. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. No tenía a nadie más que a Noruega. Nunca había considerado a Suecia como un amigo, sino más bien como un rival a quien derrotar. Lo había sido así desde pequeños y de adultos, no había cambiado demasiado. Por su lado, Finlandia era un buen muchacho pero siempre estaba al lado de su "enemigo", por lo que nunca había podido hablar demasiado con éste sin ser interrumpido. E Islandia era simplemente muy pequeño.

¡Demonios! Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, lo detestaba desde lo más hondo de su alma. Quería obligarle a quedarse a su lado, quería imponerle alguna orden que le impidiera irse del castillo. Quería idear algo, lo que fuera necesario para que no se fuera de su lado. Mas, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no podía ni siquiera organizar sus pensamientos en paz.

Mientras tanto, Noruega estaba intentando empacar todas sus cosas. Pero era demasiado difícil. Por un lado, porque había vivido tanto tiempo allí, junto a Dinamarca, que le costaba bastante trabajo meter todo lo que tenía allí. Una vida, una historia compartida es bastante complicada de meter en alguna maleta. Suspiró, sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Durante el mes que había pasado desde que le había avisado acerca de su mudanza, Dinamarca no había mostrado ninguna emoción al respecto. Es más, se había burlado día tras día, creyendo que había sido una simple amenaza al aire. Había esperado alguna reacción distinta, más allá de risas y bromas pesadas. Sin embargo, luego recordó que el danés sólo se amaba a sí mismo. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que quizás cambiaría en lo más mínimo?

De todas maneras, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Tenía a Islandia a su lado y debía cuidarlo. El mundo se había vuelto en uno bastante violento y peligroso para las naciones pequeñas, era su obligación cuidarlo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta. Miró al niño que ahora estaba durmiendo, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y no se había dado cuenta.

Habían vivido tanto tiempo juntos, quizás no podía recordar un solo momento en el que no había estado al lado de Dinamarca. Ya sea para golpearlo o para regañarlo, la mecánica de su relación siempre había sido de esa manera: El danés metiéndose en líos y el noruego reprendiéndolo por su forma de ser. Y el resto del grupo intentando corregir la metida de pata del mayor.

Sin embargo, era el momento de la partida, de la separación. Nunca iba a obtener ninguna palabra de aprecio por parte del autoproclamado Rey del Norte de Europa y le resultaba absurdo estar esperando por ello. Era mucho más probable que Suecia confesara sus sentimientos a Finlandia antes que Dinamarca pudiera ser un poco menos egocéntrico y orgulloso. Y dado lo tímido que el sueco podía ser, obviamente eso nunca iba a suceder.

—Is, ¿estás listo? —preguntó al ver que el niño acababa de despertarse y se sacudía.

—¿De verdad tenemos que irnos? —No era que le tuviese un gran cariño al dueño de esos lares, sólo que le fastidiaba la idea de su hermano mayor.

—Sí, tenemos que irnos —asintió e intentó tranquilizar al islandés, pero éste no quería saber nada al respecto.

Por su lado, Dinamarca había salido a un balcón que daba directamente hacia la calle. Normalmente, tras una batalla victoriosa, reunía a la gente para informarles y para oír los halagos. Pero ésta vez, salió para asegurarse de que el clima estuviese jugando en contra de Noruega. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera una tormenta de nieve o al menos amenazantes relámpagos, aquel tendría que suspender su viaje. Sí, definitivamente así sería.

Pero enseguida se decepcionó. Sin duda, hacía bastante frío mas el cielo se veía despejado. Profirió un par de palabrotas, enojado. La situación parecía estar favoreciendo al noruego y perjudicándolo a él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Caminó por toda la antecámara, necesitaba una idea para retener al muchacho, aunque fuera una noche más. No estaba listo para dejarlo ir aún.

—¿Sucede algo, señor Dinamarca? —inquirió uno de los sirvientes al notar que dicho país estaba extremadamente ansioso —¿Hay algún lugar al que quiere ir?

—¡No, no! ¡Salgan todos! —Ordenó a todos los guardias y sirvientes que andaban por allí.

Luego de asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie en aquel sitio, nuevamente se sentó. La desesperación aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. No sabía qué demonios hacer. No iba a dejar de lado su orgullo, no planeaba comentarle lo mucho que le necesitaba a su lado, lo mucho que requería escuchar sus regaños, sentir sus golpes. ¡No, él era el rey! No podía suplicar a nadie, por más que su cuerpo le decía lo contrario.

Estaba hecho un manejo de nervios, lo detestaba. ¿Acaso Noruega era feliz viéndole de esta manera? ¿ Pretendía hacerle sentir mal? Porque sí ese era el objetivo, lo había logrado. De cierta manera, envidiaba a Suecia. A su lado tenía un muchacho sincero, que decía las cosas que pensaba con mucha facilidad. ¿Por qué no tenía esa maldita suerte?

Toda la situación le resultaba bastante estúpida y absurda. Noruega no encontraría jamás nada afuera, no hallaría nada similar a lo que él le podría dar. Nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos porque no había creído que fuera necesario. Le hacía falta a su lado, no iba a tolerar una ausencia semejante a ésa. No comprendía cómo no podía ver lo que escondía en su pecho.

Repentinamente, las dos puertas que daban a la antesala se abrieron. Dinamarca se levantó enseguida, había dicho que no quería que nadie viniese junto a él, ¿quién podría atreverse a desacatar una orden suya? Sin embargo, enseguida se detuvo. Era Noruega, quien ya estaba listo para salir. Había dejado sus cosas en la carroza e Islandia estaba aguardándolo junto a su pequeño frailecillo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Dinamarca miró al noruego, de pies a cabeza. No estaba bromeando, se iba a ir en serio, lo cual lo alarmó. Todavía no se le había ocurrido nada que podría convencer al escandinavo, pero estaba seguro de que no le iba a permitir irse de ahí. No, jamás.

Noruega observaba con su siempre indiferente expresión a aquel hombre. Había visto esta escena un montón de veces en su cabeza, incluso había considerado retirarse sin despedirse. No obstante, no podía irse de allí sin volver a mirar esa estúpida cara de controlador que tenía el danés. Estaba un poco sorprendido, pues esperaba que se estuviera riendo a carcajadas. Pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

—Anko, me voy —El hermano mayor de Islandia decidió darle la espalda en cuanto antes.

—¿De verdad? ¿No lo estás haciendo por molestarme? —Quería sacarse esa duda.

—No —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y continuó con su camino.

Sin embargo, ésa no era respuesta suficiente para el danés. Hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, sin importarle nada en lo absoluto. No iba a dejar a Noruega irse, no antes de que pudiera escucharlo. No quiso llegar a eso de ninguna manera, pero si no había otra solución…

El muchacho de esos absorbentes ojos azules sintió dos manos alrededor de su cadera, sosteniéndolo firmemente. Sabía que Dinamarca no le iba a dejar tan fácilmente, pero no se había imaginado de ésta manera. Había pensando en las formas de manipularle o incluso amenazándole. No obstante, no había creído nunca que el danés se hubiera jugado de esa forma.

—¿Qué quieres? —indagó el muchacho, intentando mantener la calma. Sin embargo, era un poco complicado por el hecho de sentir la respiración del danés tan de cerca, tan próximo.

—¿Acaso debo decirlo? —respondió.

—Sí —asintió, casi sin moverse.

—Te necesito a mi lado —contestó con vergüenza. Siempre había tenido a Noruega como algo seguro, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza tener que estar explicándose.

—Eres rey, tienes súbitos —Quiso deshacerse lo más pronto del danés, le fastidiaba esa maldita escena que le estaba montando.

Dinamarca se calló. Normalmente, siempre tenía algo que decir y con mucha rapidez, sin interesarle a quien hería en el camino. Digamos que nunca sintió mucha empatía por los demás. Sin embargo, con el escandinavo todo era distinto. ¿De qué le servía ser rey, si no tenía a la persona que más apreciaba? ¿De qué le servía gobernar a tanta gente, si no tenía a su apoyo?

—No me importa nada de eso. No lo hubiese logrado sin ti a mi lado —Volvió a replicar —¿No lo entiendes? Te necesito.

—Nunca lo dijiste —le recriminó por primera vez en toda su historia.

—No pensé que te irías. Creí que sólo fue una de esas bromas tuyas —Dinamarca lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, procurando que estuviera lo más pegado a él —.¿Qué quieres qué haga?

—Eres un tonto y lo sabes —Noruega se volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos del hombre.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? Algo de malo tengo que tener —contestó con picardía.

Noruega le pegó una cachetada enseguida después de esa réplica tan estúpida. Sin embargo, tal vez podría reconsiderar su plan. Eran esas ocurrencias que lo hacían reír en su interior y no sabía si podría convivir sin esas locuras en su vida. Además, seguro que hallaría a algún pobre desprevenido para que sea su víctima.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Una noche más —afirmó el danés que se acercó lo suficiente al rostro del escandinavo y tocó suavemente sus labios —Dame una noche para redimir toda una vida.

—Entonces, una noche será.

Dinamarca acompañó al noruego hasta su recámara. Sí, una noche debía bastar para hacer cambiar de mentalidad a su querido compañero de toda la vida…

* * *

><p>Un antojo que quería escribir. Siempre me gustó el DenNor y su relación me la he imaginado de esa manera.<p>

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
